Various methods are being used in order to determine the borders of the objects in photographs in the state of the art. Some of these methods enable the segmentation of objects with the aid of frames in relation to determine the edges of the objects and the elements that separate these objects from other objects. Such a method is described in a PCT of a patent application numbered WO 2009/157946.
Similarly in a USA patent numbered US 2007/253609 a method that is used to separate heart tissue with segmentation is described.
It is aimed to carry out an information inference with 2 dimension with the said methods and generally sections are extracted to obtain 3 dimensional data and then the processes are repeated. However, it is impossible to understand the heights of objects when we only have one image data in our use.
Another example known in the state of the art is described in the Chinese Patent application numbered CN101706950A. In this application a method which divides large images into small pieces and then puts them back together after processing procedures are carried out in these small pieces, is described.